


November 8 - The First Time

by SatinesHell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germancest Week, Germancest Week 2015, M/M, Satine Writes, Satine's Seventh Day, Theme: The First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/pseuds/SatinesHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was silent but Ludwig continued on his normal routine.</p>
<p>Set briefcase in office.</p>
<p>Prepare dinner.</p>
<p>Set the table for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 8 - The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies again for the late submission. I was called in for work last minute and I had no time to finish this office. Once I returned back to my dorm room, I went straight for this. Can I also just say that copying and pasting from Google Docs into a tumblr post is a bitch? Tumblr changes everything - even where paragraphs are located! Absolute horse shit.
> 
> Here’s some killer information at the bottom. This is where Satine rises and laughs at your pain.
> 
> Enjoy.

_The first time Ludwig saw Gilbert was noticing his bright red eyes._   
  


_Red, like crimson stained blood._   
  


_His eyes were sharp, capitvating—_   
  


_Deadly._   
  


_But they were turned to him with such joy, such adoration that Ludwig couldn’t help but snuggle closer to the gentle hands that held him close._   
  


—   
  


_The first time Ludwig heard Gilbert’s voice was in a soft whisper and he did not doubt that Gilbert was a kind individual. Gilbert saved that voice for only certain individuals - specific lovers, animals and small creatures._   
  


_Ludwig was small and cute enough to be allowed the privilege. Gilbert often coddled him and spoke to him quietly with loving eyes and gentle pettings that Ludwig couldn’t help but love Gilbert in an instant._   
  


—  
  


_The first time Ludwig saw Gilbert cry was in his sleep._   
  


_With Ludwig being young enough, Gilbert would allow the boy to sleep in his bedroom where they would be curled up together to ward off cold temperatures._   
  


_He had been calling out in a strange language and moving too much for Ludwig’s liking. The boy woke, ready to reprimand him but the sheer anguish Gilbert’s face had scrunched into was alarming._   
  


_His little hands trembled as he gripped Gilbert’s shoulder and shook him, calling at him softly to rouse him from his sleep. Fat tears slipped down his chubby cheeks and his breath began to hitch with every call of Gilbert’s name._   
  


_It didn’t take long for Gilbert to wake, but it was done violently. Ludwig was pushed down and Gilbert crouched over him protectively, panting heavily. The black pistol in his hand was brandished at the curtain and Gilbert blinked rapidly to remove the fog from his sleep addled eyes._   
  


_Ludwig went stiff out of pure terror but Gilbert lowered the pistol and set it aside before picking Ludwig up and wrapping the blanket around them both for warmth and a feeling of safety. He used his soft voice and rubbed Ludwig’s back gently, apologizing to him until Ludwig fell asleep once more._   
  


—  
  


_The first time Ludwig heard Gilbert laugh, it wasn’t a joyous occasion. It was out of sheer desperation and he was sneering at his captors who only mocked him back._   
  


_Ludwig wanted to sigh at Gilbert but he noticed their attention wasn’t on him…_   
  


_His arms began to twitch slowly, rubbing the rope off._   
  


_His brother was a genius._   
  


—   
  


Ludwig returned from a long day at work, removing his black coat and hanging it up in the coat closet. The pups came to him slowly, wagging their tails lightly and nuzzling his hand before sitting patiently beside him.  
  


The house was silent but Ludwig continued on his normal routine.  
  


Set briefcase in office.  
  


Prepare dinner.  
  


Set the table for two.  
  


Feed the dogs.  
  


Take the dogs on a walk after dinner.  
  


Do last minute filing.  
  


Prepare for bed.  
  


Turn of the lamp and lay down for sleep.  
  


Ludwig turned over, face sullen and somber and his arm outstretched on the empty bed.  
  


This was the first time Ludwig realized he no longer shared his home with Gilbert.


End file.
